Forever and Always
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: Memories. There are many. Hurt. There is some. Love. There is a lot. Because what ever they say, it'll always be NILEY forever and always. NOT A SONGFIC!


Forever and Always

**Hey guys, so this is my first Niley fan fic, so hope ya like it :)**

I remember every thing about him when we were younger. The way his hair flicked when it was windy. The way my body would shiver every time our hands would accidentally touch. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. I had just started Middle School in Beverly Hills L.A. I was the 'New Girl' and got picked on for the way I spoke. I couldn't lose my Tennessee accent no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I had no one. That was until I met him.

I think it was a Tuesday afternoon and I had double chemistry. We had to pick our partners and got told that we had to go with someone of the opposite sex and the boys got to chose the girls. I thought I was gonna die right then and there. No one was gonna pick stinky old me. I was just about to burst out crying when…he came along. He said he was glad no one else picked me because I was his only choice. I think it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever told me.

I remember the first kiss. We were in the park, just talking, when he started tickling me. We were rolling around the grass in the park, and before I knew it, he had pinned me down onto the floor! I asked what that was for, and he told me it was so he could do this, and then he kissed me! It was so beautiful and passionate, I swear we got dirty looks from grandma's going past!

I remember the night we slept under the stars. It had been 4 months since that afternoon in chemistry. I couldn't believe the last few months. It had been amazing. Picnics in the park, trips to the movies, he even played a song he wrote to me. I thought nothing could be better than this. But I was wrong. I remember him saying that he had something to tell me. I was almost certain that he was gonna break up with me. My eyes started welling up, but they suddenly stopped when he looked me in the eye. He looked a bit nervous, but then when he told me he loved me, I could feel a smile growing so wide across my face. I think I may have freaked him out a bit but he just chuckled.

I remember that day we had a first argument. It had been about 7 months into our relationship and it was over something stupid, like him sitting next to another girl in science, the day I was ill. But since we were both so sensitive and vulnerable back then, we just started shouting. We went two days avoiding each other and blocking each other out, until one Sunday afternoon, he arrived on my balcony with 11 roses.

I was so shocked that I just bursted out crying! He came over to me, and we stood there holding each other, for what seemed like eternity. It was then that he told me something sweeter than what he told me that day in chemistry. He told me that he'd brought 10 real flowers and 1 fake. And he whispered into my ear, so faintly that I didn't know whether he had actually said it or not, that he's love me until the last rose died.

I remember the day he moved. It had been 3 years since we'd got together. I remember him crying, me crying, and the atmosphere of the whole beach, fading and becoming grey. He held my hands and rubbed circled into my palms. He knew it was the only thing that every soothed me. That and the sound of his voice. He told me that it would be better for us to be apart since he was moving. He said he would never forget me and one day, he would be back for me. I remember looking into his deep chocolate eyes and believing him. I remember him kissing me, passionately, yet softly. And us parting on the beach, going our separate ways. And I remember believing that one day he would be back and he would never forget me.

But… I remember him forgetting. When he first moved, he'd always called at least once a day and text me all the time. Everyone thought we would lose touch but we wanted to prove them all wrong. But gradually, calls daily turned into weekly. Letters every week turned into occasional cards for birthdays and holidays. And meeting up every month turned into every 6 months. I remember my birthday. I rushed out to the post box to check for his card. I knew we weren't together anymore, but I had never stopped loving him. I remember not finding it. I just presumed it had got lost in the post, but after 3 weeks I realized it wasn't coming. After 2 years of him leaving, he had forgotten me. My true love had forgot my whole existence.

I remember sitting and crying in my room, thinking over the amazing 3 years we spent together. I stared at pictures of him constantly and even rang his old mobile number, (that he'd now changed), just to hear his voice. I would find one of his old t-shirts lying around, and fall asleep in it, just to feel like I'm still close to him. My family noticed the difference. I was no longer smiley and bright, but grey and faded.

I have many memories of him that I think of each night. I never thought that I would see him again, so I held onto those memories with everything I had. Until today, that was. It was a Sunday evening, and I was just about to go bed. I was just crawling into bed, about to cry myself to sleep again, when I heard a tapping on my balcony. I dragged my self out of bed and slowly slid open the glass door. It was then that I saw the chocolate brown eyes I had longed to see forever. The bouncy curls that I desired to put my hands through. And the face, the face of him.

I was so confused and stood there looking at him. I didn't know whether to be angry with him for forgetting me, or be happy that he was here because I loved him. I think the confusion showed on my face as he looked quite nervous and scared. But in the end, my love towards him took over me, as I unleashed myself onto his, pulling him into a deep, tender kiss. It took a while for him to respond. I think he was a bit shocked, but when I felt him kissing me back, it made up for all the bad things he had ever done to me. All the hurt he had put me through had faded as I felt him hold me in his arms. But that still didn't stop me. I had to ask him why.

I asked him why he told me he'd remember me, but then, forgot everything about me. Why he didn't call me anymore, or even text me. Why he was on my balcony, kissing me. And finally, why he said he'd loved me all that time, when he didn't anymore.

He replied simply, that he'd always thought about me, but was too scared to admit it. He said he didn't call or text, because he was afraid that I didn't want him to. And to answer my last two questions, he asked me if I still had the roses that he'd given me that night. I told him that 10 of them had died but I still had one in my vase. Then, he pulled me closer and told me, as long as I still had that one rose, he would love me forever.

Tears started rolling down my face freely and I looked up into them eyes once more, before we went into my bedroom. We talked about everything and he said he had came back for me. They had moved in next door, and next month, everything would be as it was before. And as he was chatting away about the last 2 years, my mind seemed to wonder. I thought about all the hurt, all the pain he had put me through. But then, I realized, as long as I knew he would always love me, my love for him would never stop.

Because, no matter what they say,

It'll always be

**Niley Forever and Always 3**

**So guys, a hope ya liked it. I think this is my favourite so far. **

**Please check out my other stories and R&R!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibabes**


End file.
